


Damian Doesn't Like Roller Coasters

by orphan_account



Series: DC Imagines [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You accompany the Wayne boys to the amusement park.





	Damian Doesn't Like Roller Coasters

A hand gripped your own in fear, the boy beside you scrunching his face hard in order for his eyes not to open. You let out a chuckle, shaking your head at his antics and grabbing his hand back.

“Holy crap, this is a terrible idea.” His voice cracked, and he was starting to sweat.

“Dami, it isn’t a terrible idea. It’s going to be fun, and you’re gonna love it!” You grinned, urging him to open his eyes. You laughed as he yelped, the movement of the cart you were in suddenly starting to ascend.

“I cannot believe that you forced me into this horror of a ride. Wooden carts are not meant to go as fast as this will go. If I die, I will make sure my father sues this place and gets it shut down.” He finally opened his eyes, gulping as he looked down.

“Damian, it is literally just a roller coaster. People have been riding them for decades. Plus- haven’t you climbed mountains since you could walk? How is this the scariest thing you’ve done?” You stopped his rambling, giving him a kiss on the cheek as you neared the top. “Also- if you’re dead, you can’t make your father do anything.” You adored roller coasters, the adrenaline rush you get from them was amazing to you. Unfortunately for Damian, you always had to sit in the front.

“C’mon, Dami! Here comes the drop!! Put your hands up!” You do as you say, holding Damian’s hand as you throw up your own.

“I hate you for this. If I make it out of this without falling to my death, I swear that I-“ Damian stopped mid-sentence as he let out a loud scream. You laughed as your hair flew behind you, the drop speeding the cart up. You looked beside you, beginning to laugh even harder at Damian’s face.

The twists and turns of the ride made your heads bump into each other every so often, as wooden coasters are often jerky. But it seems to have gotten to the Boy Wonder as his skin was the palest you had ever seen it and his expression was almost fearful. You tightened your grip on Damian’s hand, screaming in joy as you hit another big drop.

The ride ended more quickly than you would have liked, but Damian practically jumped of your cart as soon as the ride stopped. You giggled, following him through the exit to wait on his brothers, who had gotten on the ride after yours.

“So… how was your first roller coaster? What do you think?!” You smiled brightly at your friend, coming to stand closely to him.

He narrowed his eyes at you as he crossed his arms, “It was pointless. And dangerous. If one little screw goes missing, people could die. I have no idea why anyone would willingly ride such a death trap.”

You shook your head, “Uhm, maybe because it’s fun? Besides, if you’re going to be committed to our friendship, you’re going to have to ride more coasters.” You were obviously joking, but Damian didn’t seem to take it that way.

Damian seemed to turn even more serious than he already was, “(Y/N), I am very committed to our friendship.” He grabbed your hand again, taking one step closer to you.

You blushed deeply, trying to keep your breathing steady as he closed the distance between your bodies. The intimacy in his eyes made you nervous, and you turned you head to face the other way.

“In fact, I was hoping to take this opportunity to inquire if you would like to be more than friends.” Even though he held his voice normally, the blush on his cheeks pointed out his nervousness as well.

You turned to face him quickly, shocked at the remark. Soon, though, you smiled, your grin almost representative of a ray of sunshine. “Damian, I would absolutely love that.”

He placed his free hand on your cheek, looking down into your eyes. He took in a deep breath and prayed he wouldn’t mess anything up as he leaned down and connected your lips to his. You both grinned, almost sighing at the feeling of this finally happening, until-

“HEY! DEMON SPAWN FINALLY PUT THE MOVES ON (Y/N)!” You both disconnected from each other, taking a few steps back while you flared at Jason.

Dick and Tim were standing beside him- Dick was almost hyperventilating about his little brother having his first kiss, while Tim had his phone out, recording the whole thing.

You had Damian growl, and suddenly he let your hand go as he ran towards his brothers. “DRAKE! STOP THAT THIS INSTANT!”

You giggled, running after him. This was gonna be one hell of a ride home.


End file.
